


Secret Muse

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BougieSwan, F/F, Sassy, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: In which Regina grills Emma over her secret lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this one for some time now and while my mind is currently engaged in the intricacies of writing Baby Mama Drama's poly-relationship, I needed a teeny break. Nothing fancy here.

Regina to Emma, "I told you I was seeing Robin Hood. How well could you possibly know someone you refuse to even be seen out with? You just keep smiling like an idiot at your phone!"

Emma stood in the foyer looking amused despite the berating. It was rather disconcerting to Regina to be the one who was not donning the smirk nor having the upper hand. The last thing the brunette needed was another wrecking ball of surprise. She hated surprises.

“It has been too long since I’ve gotten under your skin so much. Almost forgot how much fun it was.”

Passing by Regina delivered a swat to accompany her pointed look. “I should have squashed you when I had the chance.”

“If you hadn’t spent so much time gloating about your curse you could have cut my umbilical cord, Your Majesty.”

Regina glowered.

“If you would just tell me whom you are dating I won’t have to do anything.”

A smile of sheer glee painted Emma’s pale lips. It seemed these days the times between smiles decreased, laughter had increased and tears were nearly non-existent. Thus far no one had met the sheriff's muse. He seemed to be Storybrooke’s best-kept secret.

The two women ended up in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Emma knew that as much as Regina pretended it was about Henry, they shared a concern on more personal levels. After everything that had taken place with Robin, the late night conversations, and drunken texts it was clear they much more than shared a son. Where the blonde was weak the brunette was strong and she admired Regina greatly for all that she did. For all that Regina was doing.

“You aren’t going to have Sydney bug my office again are you?”

Ah, the arched eyebrow, “If you don’t tell me soon I’m afraid I may have to resort to my old ways.”

They laughed entirely too hard. “So much funnier because to you old ways involve sending letters attached to a bird’s foot and pissing in pots.”

“A golden pot.” She altered with a wink.

“Well, that just makes it all rainbows and butterflies then don't it?” Emma fluttered her eyelids. “Seriously ‘Gina I think you will find you approve. I would never introduce them to   
Henry if it were not something serious.”

“So you’ve had intercourse.”

“Dammit Regina! I’m not a child, more importantly, I’m not your child. I don’t have to answer those kinds of questions.”

“More than once.”

Blonde hair was blown out of green eyes as Regina prattled on correctly, Emma might add, each conclusion she had come to.

A knock on the door pulled Regina away as she invited Kathryn in warmly. "Sheriff if you would be so kind as to set the table for our additional guest.”

“Yes, master.” Emma teased, before giving Kathryn a hug. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You also.” Kathryn smiled and shook off her jacket joining them for a pre-dinner glass of wine. News of Boston and Storybrooke traded as they sipped away happily. Footsteps sounded down the stairway as the mothers in the room were met with the sight of their gangly limbed teenage son.

“Hey Kathryn,” he smiled warmly giving her a hug, “Mom, I can’t find my vest anywhere and Gretel said she is on her way.”

“On the hanger in front of your pants,” Regina answered as his thousand-watt smile was unleashed.

“Thanks Mom.”

“You are welcome, son.”

Kathryn and Emma shared knowing smiles. 

“Hard to believe I have watched him grow into such a wonderful young man,” Kathryn said to a downcast look from Emma. Her eyes flickered towards the brunette with a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth. 

“Not so hard to believe when you look at the woman who raised him.” Emma chimed in happily, before running off to help the boy in question set the table. Regina made her move, sidling next to her closest friend and speaking in a hushed tone.

“Do you know of Emma’s boyfriend?”

“Regina you are asking me to betray the sheriff of this fine town, the very woman who saved my life?”

The brunette leaned in closer, “Yes.”

Instinctively Kathryn reached for her wine. Regina mirrored her every move to an amused smirk. “I believe when the time is right Emma will bring them to you.”

“Them? As in, more than one?”

“I did not say that.” Kathryn countered hardly intimidated. 

“Gretel is here!” Emma announced from the foyer effectively cutting off the line of questioning. 

When everyone was happily fed the two teenagers plopped themselves in front of the television for a movie marathon. Throughout dinner, Emma snickered with the children over the passionate gazes and hands that lingered too long between the former Queen and thief. In honesty, it gave her more hope than ever that what she was experiencing could be real. 

Water ran in the kitchen uninterrupted where Regina’s two other guests had volunteered to take over dish duty. Robin had excused himself to shower. The two blondes were whispering but that was not what caught the brunette’s attention quite like the quick kiss from Emma to Kathryn at the end. 

“I promise I will tell her, she just scares me.”

Kathryn played amused with crossed arms. “I think you are scared of many things, tiny bugs, for instance, none of them are Regina.”

“She had me arrested.”

The elder leaned in, hands on the sheriff’s hips. “There didn’t seem to be a problem when I arrested you last night.”

Judging by the profuse blushing and silence Kathryn had won round one of the argument. She placed another small kiss on the corner of Emma’s mouth before her eyes connected with the stunned Regina in the doorway. Silently she backed out and generously cleared her throat before re-entering. Sheriff quickly downed a glass of wine and poured them each another.

In her head, she quickly tried out several answers.

“So,” Regina started tapping her wine glass delicately. 

“I’m in love with Kathryn.” She blurted much to a smile. Regina’s approach never faltered but ended with a hug for each woman.

“Congratulations.”

Lovers held hands and Emma smiled like the complete and utter fool she could be. It was absolutely adorable if not a touch weird. In a good way of course. Something that struck the mayor finally brought about her first question. 

”This is the person you have been telling me about?”

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed,” Yes.”

“You have both been sneaking around behind my back.”

“The reason we didn’t tell anyone was because if it didn’t look like it would become serious we didn’t want it to be odd for everyone. I mean she had two lives before I came along. Things were different ‘there’.”

“Oh my God, I’ve heard about your sex life.” Regina held a hand over her stomach.

“Kathryn!”

“I had to tell someone! Regina’s my best friend” Kathryn exasperated. 

“Regina is the mother of my child! Also my best friend.”

“That thing you suggested Robin try that I love…” Regina faded off to a nod from Kathryn.

“Yep.”

Brown eyes looked between the two of them as she opened the second bottle of wine. Rather than pouring it in her glass she opened the cabinet designated for Henry’s Big Chugg 64 ounce plastic cups and began pouring it in. Emma held out her glass receiving only a splash before the rest emptied into an Avengers cup. 

“Hey, lady I am traumatized too.” 

“We shall never speak of this.”

A secondary splash was added to the curly blonde’s glass. In the entryway to the kitchen, another throat cleared, this time, it was Gretel. 

“I realized I didn’t thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” The now teenaged blonde said.

“You are welcome anytime dear,” Regina said to a nod as the girl lingered approaching and extended (blank color) flowers.

“Do you remember?” she asked as Regina slapped Emma’s hand from accepting. Kathryn indicated with a shake of her head that something far bigger than being polite was at   
play.

“Indeed.”

Gretel gave Emma a smile. “Aside from wood, my village produced some of the most beautiful flowers. When you have fallen in love you present the parents of your partner with a gift as a symbol of your commitment. Not only to your boyfriend or girlfriend but to their family.”

Emma waited for more with a tilt of her head. “Are you pregnant?”

“Emma!” Regina and Kathryn sounded together. Then the brunette pounced “Are you?”

“What? No!” Gretel’s face had erupted into a crimson mess of color. “Henry and I have never lain together.”

“But if you do decide to ‘lay’ together Henry is prepared.” Emma tossed to a glare. “I want him to be safe you can be mad but celibacy is not the normal here.”

“I’m not mad.” Regina clipped each word just so.

“The vein in your forehead is pulsing, your words are very staccato all we need is some additional bling, over the top hair and a dress that almost shows your cha-cha to get the full effect.”

Brown eyes flashed with a hint of purple.

Kathryn slid an arm around Regina’s shoulder. “Emma is baiting you.”

“Not Regina.” Gretel offered “The Queen.”

“Both of whom arrested me. So, what happens if we don’t accept the flower?” Emma asked, directing her question more to Kathryn. 

“They are not allowed to be together.” 

“C’mon Regina. That isn’t fair.” 

“No. If we don’t accept the flower they are not allowed to be together,” Regina corrected, purple bits of her iris fading.

“Can you give us a sec G?” Emma asked using her nickname for the girl who nodded. 

Turning towards Regina she waited. 

“Why are you looking at me like that Emma?”

“If you say no,”

“It has to be unanimous.”

“They will just run off to be together. He ran off at 10 to find me. I like her.” Emma said with a big cheesy grin, “And I say she’s good for him.”

“Yes,” Regina leveled her brown eyes at the blonde pair before her,” she certainly is.”

“Do we agree then?”

“It seems we do.”

Summoning the teen back into the kitchen Regina accepted the flower. "You may go upstairs but I expect the door to remain open."

"Of course."

Both Emma and Kathryn had returned to acting as love-sick, pre-teens during dish time with the sheriff, of course, being the one to kick off the immaturity. Kathryn had responded to her in kind and they almost kissed before remembering where they were. Instead, they smiled sheepishly at the admonishing look from their hostess. That was until Robin made his appearance and laid one on his woman, complimenting her “wonderful” dinner and hinting that he had “saved room for desert.” Before leaving her flushed in front of her guests and winking. 

“And it’s not even her birthday.” Emma sang to a perplexed Regina. “You’ll get that later.”

“Why must everyone say that?”

"Would you rather I say, you can thank me later?"

An idea occurred to Regina, "How do I know you aren't playing a trick on me?"

With an all too jovial smile, Emma whispered, "I know where her tattoo is that you gave her, My Queen."

"Enough!"

"The kids are coming with us. You should go freshen up," Emma grinned wildly.

"Loverboy has a new trick he's dying to try out," Kathryn finished, hand in hand with her lady.


End file.
